


Haunted Babysitting

by CamillaEmily



Series: The Blissful and Miserable Domestic Life of Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Ghost?, THERE IS A DOG IN THIS FIC, based on a prompt, i think it was otpprompts, jyn needs to chill, k2 is a baby, repeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaEmily/pseuds/CamillaEmily
Summary: "I-I know it’s one in the morning, and you just answered the door to see me propping open your neighbour's door but I’m 100% sure this apartment is haunted, and I’m babysitting, and I just heard a sound so please check it out with me?"





	Haunted Babysitting

The sound of fireworks blasted across the sky, the bright and sparkling colours flashing through Jyn's large windows onto the bare wall of her small apartment. Jyn grumbled and plugged her earphones in her laptop in an attempt to drown out the booming noises and the delighted screams of the crowds of the city. It worked for a few minutes as she immersed herself in her video, but a particularly large firework exploded near her window, making her jump. Why did her flat have to be on the 16th floor? She ripped out the buds and threw her laptop onto the couch next to her and stormed over to the sink to pour herself a drink. Feeling the cool liquid run down her throat it calmed her for a moment, especially since the noise outside seemed to have paused.

She loud out a content sigh. Then there was a loud creak of an opening door, and it sounded close. Turning to her door it was firmly locked. She frowned. She heard the creak again, her ears pricking and placing the origin to her left. Her neighbour's door maybe? She shrugged it off, thinking it was just the couple next door, and walked back over to her laptop. But then she heard the creek, louder this time, and her curiosity burned too hot and she followed her intuition out of her door.

Peeking out she saw a sight that still mostly confused her far in the future. A man was stretched across the corridor, one of his feet in apartment 16B, the other across the hall in the door next to hers, 16N; but what struck her most odd was the baby monitor he was clutching. He was craning his head to look into 16N and Jyn couldn't help but notice how attractive he actually was. With, dark hair, focused brown eyes and thick scruff covering his cheeks and chin - he was really good-looking. Did she mention how gorgeous he is?

But it didn't matter how attractive this stranger was, he was still breaking into her friend's house and anger flared in her.

"Oi!" She barked. He jumped, his eyes wide met her hard stare as he lost his balance and fell over. She cocked an eyebrow as he quickly scrambled up. He gave a quick peek in 16N before switching his gaze back to her, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Good Evening." He responded casually, trying to pretend he wasn't just scared within an inch of his life and wasn't caught breaking into someone else's apartment, "How are you?"

She ignored him, only crossing her arms with a cold glare, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I-I know it’s one in the morning, and you just answered the door to see me propping open your neighbour's door but I’m 100% sure this apartment is haunted, and I’m babysitting, and I just heard a sound so please check it out with me?" He rambled in a pleading tone, holding up the baby monitor to prove his point.

Jyn cocked an eyebrow, lips pursed, as she walked towards him. He held his breathe in slight fear but was moderately surprised when her expression suddenly melted and she laughed. Hard. He frowned as he waited for her to stop, but every time she seemed to calm down she looked up at his face and started up again. After a few minutes, her laughing finally subsided and she patted his arm gently, noting how firm it was with a flutter in her stomach.

"Okay...okay okay okay." She breathed out, still panting heavily.

"Look, it doesn't matter, forget i-" He grumbled, turning away back to 16B.

"I'll help." She said suddenly, grabbing his arm. He was surprised by her firm tone.

"Really?" He asked, turning back to her. She nodded and outstretched her hand.

"I'm Jyn." She flashed him a friendly smile. He grabbed her hand lightly and smiled back.

"Cassian Andor." She chuckled with a teasing look and kind smile,

"Fancy with the full name huh? I'm Erso, then." Their exchange was interrupted by a small whimper from the baby monitor. He snapped it up to his ear, before giving her an apologetic look. "I should go check on K2SO."

She followed him in 16B, questioning him as he walked into a small room with light blue painted walls and a large white cot. He picked up the small, blue, wriggling and whimpering bundle, and Cassian gently rocked him, leaning against the cot's railing. Jyn fell back against the door frame, arms crossed, and a cocked eyebrow.

"K2SO?" She whispered. Cassian nodded.

"Kevin Kennedy Smith-Oswald," Cassian explained in a hushed voice, "But for short we just call him K2SO or just K2."

A snort escaped her lips which made K2SO stir; she gave an apologised look, mouthing that she would wait in the corridor. Cassian sighed, rocking K2SO slowing and lowering him into the cot, covering him with the blanket. He paused for a moment to stare at his sleeping form. Dark skin contrasting against the pale colours of his bed, and Cassian reached down to stroke his cheek softly. He flinched when his little fingers wrapped around his larger finger and chuckled at his own jumpiness. Working slowly and carefully, he slipped his finger from his tight grip - but as soon as he was free K2SO let out a loud screech as he fumbled about, looking for Cassian's warmth. Cassian sighed before chuckling, letting K2 latch onto his finger again. He gently picked him up and carried him into the corridor and Jyn looked confused at K2's mystery appearance.

"He won't sleep unless I'm holding him," He explained, his volume at a normal level so to tell Jyn it was okay. She shrugged.

"He'll just have to come with us." She commented shortly before striding across to 16N. 

"Okay, but we have to move quietly. We don't know what's going on, or if anything dangerous is in there. We should come up with a plan, calculating each step carefully, and plotting back up plans ... or we could slam open the door, yeah that works as well." He grumbled under his breath as he stepped through the flung open door, Jyn confidently sauntering inside while Cassian stayed back, patting K2's back as he analysed the room for anything possible dangerous. She flicked on the lights to see... nothing. She spun around with an amused smile.

"See! Nothing!" She plopped onto their couch, looking round. Though the room was identical to hers in furbishing, their TV and couch were swapped around with their TV against the right wall where her couch was. Interesting. Cassian hesitantly walked over, spinning to see all sides of the room, but sat next to her, K2 cuddled into his chest. He slumped back, relief crashing over him, and watched Jyn join him leaning into the back of the couch. He smiled toothily at her, her heartbeat picking up.

"Thanks." He said softly, but a large bang and whimper from the room behind them alerted their attention immediately. Cassian held K2 closer, while Jyn grabbed Cassian's hand. Cassian couldn't say if she was embarrassed or not because if she was, there was no sign of it on her face.

"What the fu-" Cassian's hand came up to cover her mouth.

"Baby." He scolded. She didn't reply as she scrambled off the couch to go investigate, Cassian following her slowly as he shifted himself off.

Jyn pressed her ear against the door, hearing soft whimpering and panting. Her eyebrows knitted. Could this place really be haunted? Cassian joined her and placed a hand on her shoulder so she turned to see his serious look.

"Are you going to listen to me this time?" For moment Cassian believed she really was... until a wide and excited grin spread across her face.

"Nope." She swung open the door, speeding in the room for the second time that night, making not only Cassian jump but the creature inside.

The Golden Labrador lifted its head lazily from the floor to stare at the two intruders, but instead of barking wildly it only whimpered and laid back down. Jyn felt emotion tug at her heartstrings. She knelt down to the whimpering mass of amber fur and stroked its head. As she comforted the animal Cassian tried to figure out what happened, scanning his eyes around the room, imagining how each part could have affected this moment. He found his answer in the messy blankets on the bed and how the dog howled as Jyn brushed her finger over his right paw.

"It must've fallen off the bed and hurt itself." He said sadly. Jyn sighed, pressing a kiss to its head.

"Should we tell someone?" She asked, turning back at him, compassion filling her voice like he'd hadn't heard before. He shrugged, unable to answer, focused on her hopeless jade eyes.

"We could wait with it until the owners come home." He suggested, fixing the blankets on the bed with one hand before sitting on the edge. He placed K2 on the pillow, finger still encased in his small hand.

"Well it's New Year's Eve, so they may not be back until the morning," She commented, "But I'm too afraid to move him."

"Him?" Cassian questioned, amusement lining his words.

"I think he's a him," She flashed a smirk at him, "Do you want to check?"

"I'm good," He chuckled, shuffling backwards as an attempt to at least make himself feel comfortable and laid back to stare at the ceiling, "So... tell me about who lives here."

She frowned and thought for a moment, "I don't know much about them. Only that they are a couple who moved in a few weeks ago. I wasn't aware they even had a dog," She turned her attention to the dog, "You must be very highly trained."

"Thanks?" Jyn laughed, and it, simply, made Cassian want her to do it again. She suddenly slapped her forehead and exclaimed,

"I'm an idiot!" Cassian propped himself up.

"Not that I don't agree, but why?" He said smirking and she glared at him, chuckling.

"A highly trained dog?! And the couple next door!?" She said at him as if that actually made sense.

"I'm still just hearing your previous statement."

"One of the couple is blind! This must be his guide dog!" She explained, smiling widely at her deduction. Cassian flopped back down.

"That makes sense..." He admitted, "But if he is a guide dog, why didn't he take him with him out?"

She thought for a moment, and then shrugged, "Maybe he thought he would be safe enough around his boyfriend."

"I guess."

There was a natural fade to the conversation as the two sat in comfortable silence; Cassian staring at the ceiling, his eyes occasionally flicking to the sleeping K2 snuggled into the bed, and Jyn enjoying her time stroking the now dozing dog.

"Who were you babysitting for tonight?" She asked suddenly, pulling her knees to her chest and running her hands further down the golden fur onto its back.

"A single lady who's a family friend. She wanted to go out tonight with her friends and asked if I could babysit." He shrugged, "It's the least I could do for her. She's done a lot for me and my family."

She hummed, not sure what to reply. Cassian filled the silence for her.

"Were you planning to do something for tonight?" He asked innocently, but internally praying she didn't mention any kind of significant other.

She scoffed, "If watching YouTube videos until 4 am and eating whatever I can find in my cupboards, is something, then yes, I'm afraid I'm booked."

Cassian chuckled, rummaging around to take his phone out his pocket and check the time. "It's still only 11:00, we could do something more," He gestured wildly, "Extravagant - instead of just this if you want?"

When she didn't reply after a few beats Cassian looked at her to miss her amused smile behind a curtain of her cropped brown hair, "Bored of me already?"

"No," He replied shortly, thinking of ways to escape this trap, "I just-"

She laughed, "It's okay I get it," She tucked some hair behind her ear giving Cassian an unobstructed view of her calm green eyes. Her eyes shined as she confidently but softly said, "I quite like just talking to actually."

Cassian felt blown away by her bluntness so the pink covered his cheeks, "O-okay."

She cocked an eyebrow, "If you're okay with that?"

"Absolutely." He said softly with a grin. She smiled back.

"Good answer, Andor." She shot back, jokingly unable to keep the smile off her lips.

"Andor?" He questioned, nudging her shoulder with his foot affectionally, "So you do actually listen to me?"

"How can I not with that beautiful voice!"

"Oh, you should hear me sing then."

"Is that an offer or a promise?"

"A threat."

Talking to Cassian was so easy; being quite a closed off and introverted person, Jyn often found herself sheltered behind her apartment door with limited friends and her only reliable entertainment being her laptop. Not that she was afraid or intimidated by people, she was perfectly capable of making small talk or snapping people back into place if needed, she just preferred not to. But Cassian's easy smile and kind eyes were opening up a section of her she distantly remembered in her youth when making friends was easy. It was as simple as the children who lived on your street where your automatic best friends.

Jyn tilted her head as she stared at Cassian rambling about his life, wondering what life would have been like if Cassian had lived down her street when she was little. She could see him with cropped curly dark hair and bright brown eyes, the sense of adventure radiating off of his skinny and youthful stature. The man in front of her was like him. Instead of short, long messy curly darker hair; a youthful clean face replaced with dark scruff; adventurous but mature enough to be wary; but his eyes must have stayed the same - the same warm dark chestnut brown... no coffee... no....

She hadn't even realised he had stopped talking as she leant into his face, staring intently into his eyes.

"See something you like?" He asked casually, hoping the flirtatious remark would hide his internal screaming, her sea-green eyes flooding and spilling over his every thought.

"Chocolate," She murmured softly, her warm breath tumbling over his lips, "Your eyes are chocolate."

For a few moments, green watched with brown. The two woodland colours joining to fill each with a building tension as it became hard to breathe despite the refreshing air their tree produced for one another.

"Oh." Cassian finally said. The sound disappeared into the thick forest, swirling upwards through lush emerald leaves framed by long dark lashes and paired with plush pink lips.

A lock clicked coming from the front room, but neither of them moved from their position; Cassian propped up his with Jyn leaning over him, her hands either side of his thighs, and their faces inches away from one another.

"They're back." She murmured, her gaze not braking.

"They are." He whispered back. Jyn knew she had to stand back and prepare for all the questions her neighbours would ask about their break in, but she couldn't rip herself away from his soft gaze. Cassian's self-control kicked in and he had to be the one to move his eyes from their interlocked look and pick up K2.

"I'm sorry to have dragged you into this." He apologised as he realised how extravagant this whole scene was.

She replied with an outstretched palm. He clasped his hand around it gently, "Are you with me, Andor?" She bit her lip with a smile to contain her pounding excitement.

He smiled back, "All the way, Erso."

**Author's Note:**

> If you hadn't guessed the 'couple' is Chirrut and Baze because they are married?? Obviously??


End file.
